


lili ann may coulson

by lilijennings24



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilijennings24/pseuds/lilijennings24





	1. prologe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Middle School Heroes (Marvel/DC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705589) by [kaffee32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffee32/pseuds/kaffee32). 



Lili anna may-Coulson that my name I was first adopted by Phillip James Coulson when I was a baby along with his wife Audrey, who later died in a car accident when I was four, five years after the accident I'm close off and don’t have many friends then my new mum came along, Melinda may, she helped me a lot and I finally told someone my secret,  I’m an empath along with that I can control computers with my mind (electronics) she helped me a lot and now I'm 15 and going to professor Xavier school for all gifted people. 

 

I didn’t want to but both my parents got a job there and it will help me develop my skills as an empath as well as my electronics.

 

So that how I got here standing in front of the school wish that I was somewhere else. 

 

As I start walking toward to admission to get my class, Schedule. I keep my head down while listening to my music and try to avoid talking to anyone when accidentally bump into something hard I look up and see is was not something it was someone, a guy who would look very scary but I been living with Melinda may and nothing frightens me more than her.

 

I quickly mumble an apology saying sorry and about to go when he grabs my arm. I start to feel the anger coming off him I try to ignore it but him touching is not helping. 

 

“hey I'm talking to you,” he said  

 

“ well I don't want to talk to you so could please let go of my arm so I can go,” I said as I did my tai-chi breathing.

 

“what would you do if I don’t you can’t do any you weak,” he said gripping my arms tighter “I wish you didn't say that so I’ll ask you again let go or else” by now I notice we have a crowded around us.

 

“ Or else what” as he said that I twist his arm so I now it was behind his back and kid his leg out so he faces plant face first on the floor and said “ that what” and walked away going towards admission office as I go, I hear cheering will I go. 

  
' I think I'm going to like it here after all.' I thought as I walked 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

 

as I wait for my guide I think of what the school would be like it be like if I make a friend or if they just call me a freak when the found out about my powers even though it a school for gifted individual's you never know.

 

As I come out of thought I see a redhead at the front desk coming over to me “hi I'm Natasha” “Lili” “okay Lili comes on or we'll be late for homeroom with professor Coulson” “joy” all Natasha did was raise an eyebrow at that “never mind” I said as we start walking “ so can I have a look at your schedule” i shrug my shoulders and pass it to her “ so you're doing Russian, maths, computer science, home economics, math, applied sciences, history and p.e with coach may cool quite diverse” she said with a smile “what can i say I’m that kind of person” I said with a smile also,

 

“well here we are will don’t you going and introduce yourself to professor Coulson and I’ll save you a seat in the back” said  “ok” I said walking into class, looking towards the desk but I feel all the emotions coming of people it was intense there was love, jealousy, happiness, all kinds I try to ignore most of it.

 

I go to the desk and my father looks up to see me I smile at him and tell him I’m his new student just like we practise, agreed it be best if the school didn’t know except professor x and headmaster fury.

 

“ oh right ” he said standing up “ ok class today we have a new student in the class Lili Mayson so please be nice and not your usual selfs,” I gave him a side look because I remember him coming home and complaining about this class it was funny “ so Lili why don’t you tell us about yourself” “ sure I lived here two years but for the past five I have been homed school by a personal tutor, any questions?” “ yeah were you the one how beat up brock,” a guy with a gotey asked  “oh that what his name was … yeah, that was me.” I replied with a smirk. just then the class erupted into cheers, I smiled and blush as going to the back of the class to where Natasha is.

 

As I go, I think that just maybe, just may be that I'll have friends here.


End file.
